Inconvenience
by HardyHeart
Summary: When Scott convinces Cody to join an alliance with him when the next season starts since he was Mr. Popular last season, but as they stay in an alliance his motives change. Along with that Sam starts to like and maybe even love Zoey.
1. Chapter 1

Alright warnings must be said before reading this! First of all the pairings in this story are ScottxCody and ZoeyxSam. This is based off a chat I recently had on DA. Warning; If you are under the age of… 80 I suggest you not read this XD.(for later chapters) This was very awkward to write . Oh and to torment Scoot and Codykins ScottxCody isn't until near the end. :D *and by end I mean a few chapters later.

* * *

><p>A whole week after TDROTI's season finale, every contestant from every season, even Blaineley, were stuck at Playa de Losers wondering what would happen next. Another season? Hopefully not. The contestants couldn't take another season of Chris's constant abuse.<p>

Some people became friends like Dawn and Bridgette. Others became enemies like Eva and Jo. Even some romance.

Zoey was sitting next to Mike near the pool, making lovey dovey eyes at each other, like they could read each others' mind. Sam on the other hand was _fanning_ _Dakota_ as she texted her agent. Every attempt Sam had at starting conversation was shot down by Dakota holding her finger up. _Maybe I'll just play a videogame. _Sam though to himself.

Unfortunately, Dakota stopped him and instructed him to keep fanning her, which resulted in Sam's face to become…well… imagine how depressed he was the first time his videogame was taken away. Sam looked over at the other couples. They all looked so happy in comparison with him and Dakota. Dakota finally finished texting a ba-jillion people she put her phone away and looked at Sam.

"Okay so now what do you want to do?" she asked. After a few seconds they immediately grabbed both of their pieces of technology and went back to paying no attention to each other what-so-eopr.

That's when Zoey walked up.

"Hey Sam! Can I borrow that towel behind you?" she said. Sam had phased at that point. He didn't know why, but in that light Zoey looked gorgeous. Sam hadn't noticed before, but her hair was extremely shiny, and she looked even better with it down. "Sam are you okay?" he quickly came out of his trans and handed her the towel. Zoey was about to walk away until Sam spoke up;

"Uhh Zoey. I like your.. Uhh…Boobs!" Sam suddenly realized what he said and smacked his forehead.

"Umm…thanks?" Zoey said and walked off with a confused expression on her face.

Meanwhile Cody was attempting to unattach Sierra from his waist so he could get to Gwen. When he finally did get him off of her, he began to walk towards Gwen, but was stopped in his tracks. The guy who stopped him was a complete ginger. Pale skin, freckles, and red hair.

"Hey, I'm Scott. You're… Cody was it?" Scott said.

"Yes I'm Cody. Why?" Cody said.

"I heard that you have the hugest crush on Gwen…" Scott said looking over at Gwen and Duncan, who were making out.

"What guy wouldn't?" Cody said.

"Yeah. It must suck to stand on the side lines, and watch as other guys go after her…and succeed." Scott lifted his left eyebrow.

" Yeah…" Cody said looking down at his feet. "It does suck."

"What if I tell you I could hook you and Gwen up?"

"No way!" Cody's facial expression changed from disappointed to excited.

"Yep, all you have to do…" Scott looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Is be in an alliance with me."

"But we don't even know who's going be in the next season. We don't even know if there IS going be a next season."

"Well… What if I told you we _were _gonna have another season."

"And how would you know?" Cody folded his arms.

"Let's just say I did some eavesdropping."

"No way!"

Scott just nodded his head. "So you and I in an alliance equals you and Gwen."

"Okay. I'll be in an alliance with you."

"I'm glad we came to an agreement." With that Scott walked away, little did they know someone had heard there whole conversation.

"Oh my glob. Scott and Cody have a secret alliance." they whispered to them self.

* * *

><p>:D the first chapter is DONE. Also the other chapters will probably be longer cause they'll be the next season.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Besides Codykins, I didn't think anyone would review :3 Also I'm a lazy bastard(or more like bastardette) that probably won't update this story until next year (okay not that late) be happy with this! Alright I've added a new pairing ScottxHeather. It'll help the plot, it'll help the plot. This chapter starts in the 5th season. Also does anyone wanna help me write this being the lazy bastard I am. I'm also not re-reading these stories . just fixing the spelling errors and sending them in so please by all means ignore grammar errors.**

The sound of Chris screaming woke all the competitors up immediately. Justified groans came from the campers.

"Sha-Lightening needs his relaxation." Lightning said, his head still buried in a pillow.

"Agreed." Tyler, a contestant from the previous season, replied.

The guys and girls met up at the camp grounds like in TDA and waited for Chris to talk.

"Hello campers!" Chris said over enthusiastically. The contestants just groaned and glared, but as usual Chris didn't care. "This challenge will determine the teams this season until the merge."

"May I ask what the challenge is?" Scott said holding a finger up.

"Yes, the challenge is pretty simple. All you have to do is catch this." As soon as Chris finished his sentence he held up Zeke in a cage. He still looked mangled and deformed and smelled like a wet dog. "Whoever catches this chooses what people they want."

"Wait-aren't these challenges supposed to be movie related?" Dakota pointed out.

"It is movie related, ACTION movie related." Chris laughed. Once again his wordplay caused him enjoyment.

"You're just gonna send us out there with no weapons or anything?" Heather asked with a skeptical tone.

"Of course not, we can't afford the law suit. Instead you're gonna get paint ball guns to help you." After everyone received a paintball gun they were ready to run. Once again though, Chris stopped them.

"You'll also be doing this challenge in pairs!" Everyone groaned except for Scott. As Chris continued explaining the challenge Scott was conjuring up a plan that would involve Cody. A great plan at that! "Did I mention I'll be picking the pairs!"

"WHAT!" Scott and Heather said in unison. Apparently Scott wasn't the only one with a plan in mind.

"Yep, and since you two seem so concerned how about you be the first pair?" The two villains eyed each other in disgust. Chris was dead after this challenge ended.

"The next pairs are Lightning and Gwen, Tyler and Dawn, Cody and Anne Maria, Dakota and Duncan, Zoey and Sam, Cameron and Izzy, Noah and Owen and Lindsay and Courtney."

The contestants were furious. Chris knew that he had picked some of the most conflicting contestants to be together in groups, and he was soaking up their anger like a sponge.

* * *

><p>The challenge had finally began and the contestants were all over the set for him. Scott and Heather particularly weren't doing very well though. For being two of the smartest contestants they still couldn't put there differences aside and work together. Looking for Zeke in the fake woods, Heather stopped by a tree. Scott look back at her and frowned again. What's her problem now? Scott thought to himself turning his head one-eighty to check on her.<p>

"What's wrong now?" he said trying his hardest not to have a harsh tone.

"If we argue every time we hear something move we won't win and winning is both of are number one priorities." Heather replied calmly. Scott went to stand next to her.

"I'm so pissed!" she yelled and punched the tree behind her.

"Why did someone steal your tampons?" he asked. He smirked at his joke.

"HAHA so funny." Heather rolled her eyes. "No. I was gonna start this whole alliance and everything, then this happens." she groaned again.

"Am I not good enough for an alliance?" he asked. Heather laughed. This one wasn't fake like her other laugh was.

"Please. I watched Total Drama Revenge of the whatever."

"You actually watched it."

"Not willingly. That's all that played at Playa De Losers. I gotta say, your work is pretty amateur." she started walking again. Scott followed.

"Oh like you can do better."

"I already did." Scott glared at her. Suddenly there was a swoosh noise.

"D'you hear that?" Scott said.

"It's Zeke I bet." Heather replied. When they heard the noise again they shot paint balls into the sounds direction.

"Hey guys quit it. It's me." Anne Maria came from behind the boosh and Cody followed. They were both covered in green paint that Heather and Scott had shot.

"Cody glad to see ya." Scott said.

"Hi Scott." Cody replied. Oh crap... Cody thought. Cody had been trying his hardest to avoid Scott. At the time of deciding the alliances Cody didn't mind being in an alliance with Scott. Scott had told him being an alliance with him would help him get with Gwen, but as Cody thought it over he realized Scott was only going to try and use him. Cody at one point thought of backing out of the alliance. He wanted to go up to Scott and say "I quit." but he couldn't and Cody hated himself for that. Scott was gonna _suck _him dry.

Cody thought about why he would do this. What if, Cody thought to himself, what if he really WILL help me with Gwen? That would be amazing. Cody was brought out of his thoughts.

"Hey Cody can I talk to you for a second or two _in private_?" Scott's statement was followed by a wink. Cody shivered. Once they were somewhere where they wouldn't be heard Scott began to talk.

"Cody to prove your loyalty to my alliance, I need you to do something for me." Scott put his arm around Cody. "You and Anne Maria need to catch Zeke, and then bring'em to me."

"How will that benefit me?" Cody said.

"I said this was to prove YOUR loyalty, not mine." Scott turned his back to Cody. "Unless of course you want to leave the alliance." I've wanted to scream that since the day I even joined.

"I don't want to quit."

"Okay then go and get me a Zeke." Cody mentally smacked himself. Why? Why couldn't he just quit.

Cody shot at Zeke as he ran in circles around him. Zeke had grabbed Anne Maria. "Ew put me down!" Anne Maria said. Zeke continued to run around as Cody shot at him. Finally Cody did manage to hit him. Cody and Anne Maria picked him up. Off to Scott, Cody thought.

* * *

><p>"I saw what you did back there." Heather said, waiting for Cody with Scott.<p>

"What ever do you mean Heather?" Scott said.

"You got Cody into an alliance with you. That's a pretty smart move."

"Thanks..." Scott said skeptically.

"You kinda remind me of Alejandro." Heather said under her breath.

"I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't be. I said you _reminded_ me of him you aren't really on his level."


End file.
